Slash
Slash ist ein Schildkröten-Mutant und ein Antagonist der Turtles, der für die 1987er Cartoonserie erschaffen wurde. Cartoonserie (1987) In der 1987iger Serie wird Slash von Rocksteady und Bebop erschaffen, um an ihrer Stelle die Drecksarbeit für Shredder zu übernehmen. Slashs Palmen-Besessenheit begründet sich in seiner Plastikpalme "Binky", die sich in dem Glas befand, in dem er vor seiner Mutation aufwuchs. Als Bebop eines Tages Binky in einen Luftschacht fallen ließ, schnappte Slash über. Er klaute Shredder ein Schwert und begann den Technodrom zu zerlegen, bis er zur Erde gesandt wurde. Dort angekommen, gerät er an findige Geschäftsleute, die in den Abwasserkanälen Wohnungen bauen wollen. Nachdem ihre Pläne mehrmals von den Turtles vereitelt wurden, entschieden sich diese Geschäftsleute, das Ansehen der Turtles zu beflecken, und schickten Slash los, um die Freiheitsglocke, ein patriotisches Symbol der Stadt, zu zerstören. In der Folge "Slash, der unmögliche Turtle" kehrt Slash zurück. Hochintelligente Aliens haben ihn mithilfe einer Maschine in ein Genie verwandelt. Mit einer Vielzahl von selbsterfundenen Gerätschaften und Waffen reist er zur Erde, um alle Menschen in Schildkröten zu verwandeln und ihr oberster Herrscher zu werden. Es gelingt ihm, Burne Thompson und Vernon Fenwick zu verwandeln, und will die Satellitenschüssel von Kanal 6 verwenden, um die ganze Stadt zu bestrahlen. Donatello kann ihn schließlich austricksen, indem er ihm erklärt, dass er, wenn er die Turtles in Menschen verwandelt, bereits die mächtigste Schildkröte auf dem Planeten ist. Als er Donatello daraufhin bestrahlen will, stößt dieser Vernon und Burne in die Schusslinie, so dass sie wieder in Menschen zurückverwandelt werden. Als Slash in Folge des Kampfes mit den Turtles vom Dach auf den Kopf fällt, reduziert sich seine Intelligenz wieder auf ihren Urzustand. Daraufhin wird er von den Turtles wieder zu einer Müllrakete gelockt und ins All geschossen. Ein weiteres Mal ist Slash zusammen mit Lederkopf, dem Rattenkönig, Tempestra, Scumbug, Anthrax und Chrome Dome in der Folge "In der Falle" zu sehen. Sie alle wurden angeheuert, um gegen die Turtles zu kämpfen. Doch wie alle anderen flieht er, als er realisiert, dass er nicht bezahlt wird, nachdem Shredder besiegt wurde. Archie Comics thumb|Slash in den Archie ComicsIn den [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures|Archie TMNT-Comics]] ist Slash ein Ausserirdischer mit der äußeren Gestalt einer Schildkröte. Sein Heimatplanet war bewachsen mit üppigen Palmenwäldern; sein Paradies wurde jedoch von Invasoren zerstört, die sämtliche Palmen abholzten. Als Slash eines Tages auf den verbannten Krang stößt, treffen sie eine Vereinbarung, und Slash hilft Krang, zurück zur Erde zu gelangen (''TMNT Adventures'' #23). Unter Krangs Führung verbündet sich Slash mit Bellybomb, um gegen die Turtles zu kämpfen, während Krang sich auf die Suche nach einem neuen Körper macht. In späteren Comics erregt Slash durch seine Randale die Aufmerksamkeit der Mutanimals. Nachdem er gefangengenommen wird, befreien sie ihn und bringen ihn auf ihre Insel. Wieder erwacht, setzt Slash seine Rampage fort, bis er von Leatherhead ruhiger gestellt wird. In diesem Zustand gelingt es den Mutanimals, ihn zu beruhigen und sein neues Zuhause, einen Palmenhain, zu zeigen. Überglücklich zieht er davon und betrachtet die Mutanimals fortan als seine Freunde (Mighty Mutanimals #9). Als eines Tages die außerirdische Königin Maligna versucht, die Erde zu erobern, opfert Slash sein Leben, indem er das Gyroskop von Malignas Raumstation zerstört und damit in die nahe Sonne stürzt, während die Turtles, Ninjara und ihre zukünftigen Abbilder flüchten können (TMNT Adventures #57). IDW Comics thumb|left|200px|Slash bei seiner Flucht aus dem StockGen-Labor''[[April (IDW Micro-Series)|IDW Micro-Series: April]]In den IDW-Comics ist Slash, ursprünglich eine Schnappschildkröte, eine experimentelle Züchtung von Baxter Stockman, welche er zur Jagd auf die Turtles einsetzen wollte. Seine Mutation wurde durch ein Präparat ermöglicht, welches Stockman und sein Assistent Chet dem mutierten Straßenkater Old Hob abgezapft hatten, weil dieser die ihnen einzige verbliebene Quelle des Mutagens war, welches unter dramatischen Umständen für die Verwandlung von Old Hob selbst, Splinters und den Turtles verantwortlich gewesen war. Bei dem Versuch, seine Intelligenz zu steigern, verwendete Stockman eine unerprobte Technologie, die unerwarteterweise dazu führte, dass Slashs Intelligenz nicht mit seinem Wachstum Schritt hielt, sondern sogar zurückging. Das machte Slash zu einem Riesen mit dem Verstand eines verwirrten Kindes, der oft unter berserkerartigen Wutanfällen litt und schließlich durch ein Biosuspensionsverfahren ruhiggestellt werden musste. thumb|200px|Slash bei seinem ersten Zusammenstoß mit den Turtles"[[Sins of the Fathers (chapter 4)"]]Nachdem die junge Praktikantin April O'Neil hinter die dunkleren Machenschaften Stockmans gekommen war und ihre neuen Freunde, die Turtles, kennengelernt hatte, entschloss sie sich eines Tages, ihnen mehr Informationen über Stockmans Pläne und das Geheimnis ihrer Herkunft zu besorgen. Bei einem von ihr im Labor verursachten Stromausfall, der eigentlich als Ablenkungsmanöver dienen sollte, wurden versehentlich die Kontrollsysteme von Slashs Suspensionstank außer Kraft gesetzt; als Folge davon erwachte Slash zum Leben und entkam am Ende in das nächtliche New York.IDW Microseries #7: April'' Er kam schließlich das erste Mal mit den Turtles in Konflikt, als er deren Freund Woody und dann auch noch sie angriff, bevor er von Leonardos Katana verwundet wurde und in die Kanalisation hinabtrieb. Am Ufer des East River wieder an Land gespült, wurde er von seinem "Blutsbruder" Old Hob aufgelesen, welcher ihm daraufhin seine Partnerschaft für seinen Rachefeldzug gegen die Menschheit anbot. Animationsserie (2012) thumb|left|Slash in der 2012 Serie In der 2012 Animationsserie tritt Slash in Erscheinung, nachdem Raphaels Schoßtier und "bester Freund" Spike mit dem Kraang-Mutagen in Berührung kommt. Aus einer verdrehten Loyalität gegenüber Raphael heraus beginnt sich Slash brutal an dessen Brüdern zu vergreifen, was ihm schnell die Feindschaft seines einstigen Herrchens einbringt."Slash and Destroy" Für weitere Informationen über Slash in dieser Serie, siehe 'Spike'''. Filme [[Datei:TMNT_Hun_Turtles_Forever.jpg|thumb|200px|Hun nach seiner Mutation in ''Turtles Forever]]Im TV-Special "Turtles Forever" mutiert Hun durch das Mutagen der 87-Turtles zu einer Schildkröte, die stark an Slash erinnert. Spiele Optisch entsprechen die Videospiel-Umsetzungen von Slash mehr auf dem Orginalkonzept oder der Action-Figur-Version seines Charakters als aus seiner Darstellung in der 1987er TV Serie. Im NES-Spiel TMNT III: The Manhattan Project taucht Slash als einer der Endgegner auf. Er ist hier bewaffnet mit einem großen Kris, springt von Bildschirmrand zu Bildschirmrand und rollt sich für eine Attacke zusammen, was es schwer macht ihn zu treffen. Auch im SNES-Spiel TMNT: Turtles In Time ist er der Endboss der prähistorischen Etappe (und ersetzt damit den Zement-Mann aus der gleichnamigen Arcade-Version). Auch hier rollt er sich für eine Attacke zusammen. Bewaffnet mit Sais, Combo-Attacken und der Fähigkeit, Angriffe abzublocken, ist er einer der schwersten Gegner im Spiel. Spielzeug Ebenso wie bei den Videospielen gleicht das Erscheinungsbild und die Packungsbeschreibung von Slashs Action-Figur aus der Toyline zur 1987er TV Serie aus unbekannten Gründen mehr seiner Archie Comics-Inkarnation. Siehe auch *"Binky" *Palmadies *Krang *Rocksteady *Bebop *J. Lofty *Mighty Mutanimals *Old Hob *Spike Einzelnachweise en:Slash Kategorie:Mutanten Kategorie:Außerdimensionale Charaktere Kategorie:Aliens Kategorie:Charaktere (1987iger Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (Archie Comics) Kategorie:Charaktere (IDW) Kategorie:Charaktere (2012 Serie) Kategorie:Freunde Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Reptilien Kategorie:Ninjas Kategorie:Kampfkünstler Kategorie:Tiere